


always changing my mind

by wicketbloodylips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bars, Bets, Drinking, F/M, Pick-Up Lines, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicketbloodylips/pseuds/wicketbloodylips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hunt alone but this time I'm glad he showed up even if I promised never to get involved with a winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always changing my mind

Blue eyes, brown hair, cupid lips, really tall is what people would see when they looked at me. 

At seventeen I sat at the bar, yes I know underage but come on who didn't sneak into a bar?

At least I was tall enough to pas for 22 as it said on my fake badge.   
I was here to hunt something evil, something not even you're imagination can come up with, a big ugly monster.   
A monster we hunters call a wendigo. 

After a few drinks I went back to my motel to gear up and kill this thing. 

Everything went perfect, found its cave and burned it to a crisp but it was too late when I turned around because I heard something, I was too late to realise there was a werewolf waiting for me. 

First I saw it mouth snarling at me and then its claws, I took out my gun loaded with silver bullets and shot at its heart but it was to fast. 

It tackled me to the ground and sliced my stomach open with its claws, the pain was unbearable. 

I tried to push it away but it only swept its claws over my ribs and made blood rise up my throat and out my mouth. 

I knew I was going to die and made peace with it, it raised it claw to come down on my throat and I prepared for the blow but was met with n loud band and a heavy weight on me. 

As I opened my eyes I saw the werewolf lying dead on me and a man pulling it off. That was the last thing I saw as I passed out. 

I woke up confused and opened my eyes looking around, I was in the motel but not my room. 

When I started to sit up I felt a hand push me down and saw it was the same guy that saved me. 

"You need to hold still, until I'm finished" his gruff voice said and I felt something turn in my stomach. 

"I'm sorry you had to step in" I said but he only shook his head at me. 

"Its fine, what are you even doing hunting alone? I'm glad I showed up when I did or you'll be dead right now" he said and I knew he was right. 

"I always hunt alone" I said and then everything was silent. 

Ten minutes later I couldn't take the silence anymore "so who are you?" I asked and looked down at the man. 

He had black hair with a few grey hairs between and green eyes matched with perfect full lips. 

"John winchester" he said and I was so shocked that I jumped away from him and hit the floor.   
That caused my stitches to pull and I gripped my stomach. 

"I need to finish that" he said gesturing to my stomach but I shook my head "I'll finish it, don't worry" I said and ran to the bathroom. 

I know you all must think I'm crazy cause why would I run but I have a good reason.   
I heard about the winchesters and I made myself a promise never to get involved with them.   
Now it was too late. 

"You alright in there?" I heard him ask and I knew I had to go out. 

I stepped out and saw his worried face "yeah sorry I just realised I was half naked" I lied and saw him blush. 

"I'm sorry you're shirt was in pieces, here wear this one" he said and took off his shirt but that made it worse for me as I saw his bare well built chest and stomach. 

"Thanks" I said and slipped it over my shoulders. I sat down so that he could finish with my stomach. 

When he was done I thanked him and stood up to leave "hey I never got you're name" he said and I smiled at him.   
"guess I'll just have to tell you next time we meet then" I said and watched him smile back as I left. 

Its been five months since I saw john and every time I saw the scars I smiled.   
I was siting in another town at another bar drinking a beer as celebration in killing another monster when I heard his voice "so you gonna tell me you're name now?"  
He asked and I smiled and looked at him as he sat next to me "well that depends, why you wanna know?" I asked back and saw him chuckle. 

"I just wanna know if it fits you're beautiful face" he said and I laughed out loud   
"Wow that's the best pick-up line you have?" I asked and looked at him  
"Not a pick-up line if its the truth" he said and I had to give it to him it was a nice save. 

"Layla well danalynne really but layla is shorter" I said and held out my hand to him "well layla I prefer danalynne cause its beautiful" he said and I called the bartender to tell him I want four more shots. 

As he gave me the four I pushed two to john and he looked confused at me "thanks for saving my ass" I said and heard him mumble something as he drank the first shot. 

"Let's make a bet, I say I can drink a beer faster than you, if I win you come back to my place and if you win I will do anything you want" john said as he looked at me. 

To say I was shocked was not enough I was almost choking on my whiskey shot so shocked was I. 

"John you're old enough to be my dad" I said and watched him smirk "doesn't seem like it bothers you" he said and laid his hand in my thigh which caused my lower muscles to clench. 

"You're on" I said and signalled the bartender. 

When our beers were there we counted to three and started to drink.   
A whole ten seconds I was done and three seconds after that so was john. 

To say he looked disappointed was a understatement. "Well looks like I won" I said and stood up to walk away as I paid my bill. "John you coming or what?" I asked and smirked at him. 

I drove on my bike to the motel and he drove with his truck following me. 

When I pulled up into the parking lot he smiled at me as he climbed out and walked to me. 

"So which room?" He asked and I led him to room number 9. 

As we walked in I took my jacket of and thru it onto the chair and he did the same.   
My back was to him as I thought of what I was about to do, when I felt his hands on my hips and slowly turning me to face him. 

He cupped my face as he pushed his lips onto mine and I swear I felt a spark. 

I felt his tongue pushing against my lips and I opened up to him and felt his hot tongue massaging mine. 

Before I could stop it I moaned out and pushed him to me tighter. I felt him lift my shirt and grab my bra and undo it behind me, I felt bare as I let him pull my shirt and bra off. I pulled his shirt off over his head and bit my lip at the sight. 

Next I undid his belt and jeans "undress now" he growled and I stepped back slipping my jeans and underwear off as he did the same. 

He growled again when he saw me fully naked and I let my eyes drop to his package and let me say it was a BIG package. 

He chuckled as he saw my eyes go wide and he stalked towards me and pushed me down on the bed getting on top of me. 

I felt him kiss my neck and moaned as he move down to my breast and sucked them into his mouth. I knew my breast were a handful because I had a generous size of 34 DD. I knew men liked that but I never showed them off. 

I felt his hand move down my stomach and slip between my lower lips and when he groaned I knew I was very wet. 

"So fucking wet, tell me this is all mine" he said and I arched up into him when he pushed a finger into me. 

"All yours john, just yours" I moaned out as he pushed two fingers in.   
He worked his fingers in and out a few more minutes as I pushed my hand down and gripped him hard and started stroking him.   
"Stop or this will be over before it even started" he said and pulled his fingers out and stared me strait in the eyes as he licked them clean.   
"I need to have more of you're juice" he said and moved down to fuck me with his mouth. 

I was I quivering mess when he came up and kissed me again.   
"You ready?" He asked and pushed my hips up into his as an answer. 

I nibbled on his neck as I grabbed his cock and led him to my entrance.   
In one swift thrust he was inside me as I moaned out loud.   
"So fucking tight" he said and flexed his hips against mine. 

"Move john, please move" I said and felt him pull out to only slam back into me.   
As he pushed in I lifted my hips and as he pulled out I squeezed him with my muscles which granted me a growl or moan every time. 

"I'm close danalynne,please tell me you are too" he groaned out and pushed faster into me. 

"Uhg right there, harder please" I said and he pushed harder and faster.   
"Oh fuck, fuck" I moaned out as I felt my muscles tighten "yeah that's it cum for me" he growled and I lost it "oh fuck john!" I screamed out and came all around his cock. 

"Oh shit danalynne"  
Two more thrust and I felt him cum inside me as I milked him for everything he gave me.   
We both lay panting and sweaty, he rolled over and laid next to me. 

"That was unbelievable" I said and looked at him only to see horror on his face.   
"What, what's wrong?" I asked and he looked away guiltily. "I forgot to use a condom" he said and I sighed in relief. 

"Don't worry its not necessary" I said and saw him look at me with the question on his lips. 

I sighed and held my stomach "hunting accident" I said and saw his eyes fill with understanding. 

"I'm sorry" he said but I shrugged and lied back down. 

"So you ready for round two" I asked and watched as he chuckled and moved his already hard cock to my entrance again.   
"You won't be getting much sleep" he said and pushed into me again.   
The last thing on my mind was I'm glad I changed my mind on mixing with a winchester.


End file.
